moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuthalaz Hrothallar
Physical Description Years of practicing fel and dark magic are not kind to one's body. A sickly thin body, and dry skin overall. His face, which was not horrible in his youth, is wrinkled and scarred. At the edge of his hairline are two black horns, around a couple inches long and not very thick, with the skin seeming to lift up with it and crack. Kuth's left arm had been cut off during his time in Outland, at the elbow. Hand and feet, often covered by gloves, have black nails and scaly skin. On top of Kuthalaz's head is long, greasy black hair, and on his face is a moustache and goatee in the same color as his hair. History Cudatha Hrotha. This was his birth name. A small family in Duskwood was blessed with him one night, while the town wasn’t undead or crazy. Once he was on the ending days of his adolescence, he moved to Dalaran to learn the arcane arts. While he studied there, he became fairly proficient with arcane magic. He was a hooligan at school, getting into trouble while everyone else was being wary of trouble. On his last year was the night he got into his worst academic trouble. After everyone had left the school he snuck into the basement of the school. There he found books recording demonic happening and even a basic ritual often found at locations full of the warlocks. Being such a troublemaker he was, he drew the runes he saw in the book on the ground. Kuth’s first demon. A tiny imp, who quickly burnt some of the staff’s hidden library as soon as it felt the summoner not have a good grasp on him. From that point he disappears from the record books in the school, never finishing his lessons. Later on he shows up again under the guise of a warlock who saw his potential. This warlock had given him a chance for a new name. Kuthalaz Hrothallar. During a long downtime, he was traveling Outland in search of better power. He was successful in this, though did not make it out whole. He lost most of his left arm in a fight, once he got too close to the rogue Demon Hunter during his adventure. It took ages for him to recover, only having his bad bandaging and drugs found in Zangarmarsh. Still to this day he does not feel one hundred percent normal with his missing arm. Eventually his warlock teacher died in an accident while they were both performing a summoning ritual. Kuthalaz had a natural attunement to commanding demons after discovering the art. A large felguard, Krim’korak had required more than Kuth’s teacher calculated, but still ended up controlling him. He revisited his home town, quickly being banished from it with the demon still on his tail. Eventually he found himself in Stormwind by some amazing luck of avoiding the authorities. There was also a strange time where he met a large Night Elf Mohawk, with women on any side at any moment. Later he met up with the Melrony Family after a small amount of time. Leaving for a short while and returning to the Mohawk. An even longer wait after that saw him returning to the Crime Family, and climbing their ladder until he was satisfied. Eventually getting permission to start his own coven. Affiliations * Godslayers * Melrony Crime Family * Hrothallar's Coven __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Warlocks Category:Human Category:Melrony Crime Family Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters